Aller de l'avant
by Draconixia
Summary: Remus regrette peu de choses dans sa vie. Mais l'un de ses regrets et d'avoir laisser libre court à ses pulsions. Ou peut-être pas en fin de compte ?


Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Que je m'explique tout d'abord je ne suis pas très fan de ce couple, (je préfère de loin le Remus/Sirius) c'est même la première fois que j'écris un truc pareil sur eux et c'était tellement bizarre. A la base ce devait être une idée pour ma très chère amie Yukipi qui me demandait un paring pour écrire un OS puisqu'elle s'ennuyait. N'ayant pas d'idée j'ai demandé à ma mère de choisir une lettre puis une autre lettre et ça m'a donné Remus/James. BREF fin de racontage de vie.

Tout ça pour dire que m'étant prise au défi que j'avais lançé à Yukipi (qui est en ce moment en train d'écrire son OS), j'ai décidé à mon tour d'écrire quelque chose et ça a donné ça. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez (et que vous lirez celui de Yukipi quand elle l'aura publié ^_^) D'ailleurs merci à elle pour le résumé !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Aller de l'avant.**

Je relevais ma tête, fatigué. Mon visage était couvert de griffures et mes cernes étaient plus que voyantes. J'étais dans ma salle de bain, en proie à mes souvenirs passés tant heureux que malheureux. C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon lorsque je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Puisque c'était peine perdue d'essayer de trouver le sommeil, autant aller s'aérer l'esprit. Je pris la décision d'aller sur le balcon. Les souvenirs, ces satanés souvenirs refaisaient toujours surface. Un en particulier. Un de ceux qui rende vraiment honteux. Un de ceux qui faisaient partis de mon passé. Je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais, dû succomber à la tentation. Plus j'y repensais, plus je regrettais amèrement. Comment avais-je pu faire ça à Lily ? Comment ? Et si j'essayais d'oublier une bonne fois pour toute et passait à autre chose ? Non c'est totalement impossible….

Je me mis une claque et levais la tête afin d'observer le ciel et admirer les étoiles. Il faisait frais. Je remarquais que ce ciel était aussi noir aussi sombre que ces cheveux pouvaient l'être ainsi que ces yeux, ces deux billes noisettes qui devenaient soudainement noires à cause de la colère mêlée au plaisir. Douce et amère réflexion. Je soupirais….Tout me ramenait à ce fameux jour. Merlin pourquoi ? Seul le silence me répondit. Et une nouvelle fois, je décidais me laisser envahir mon esprit par ce souvenir ô combien honteux, et de le revivre.

A ce moment-là, nous étions dans une chambre à Poudlard aux couleurs des Griffondor, des posters de joueurs de Quidditch collés un peu partout, des habits dans les recoins et les lits défaits : en clair c'était la chambre des Griffondor. Nous discutions et félicitions encore James pour son mariage qui allait se dérouler dans les prochaines heures et nous parlions des derniers changements et détails de dernière minute. Car effectivement son mariage se déroulait à Poudlard. C'était hautement symbolique. Quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour redonner de l'espoir aux gens durant la guerre ? Mais nous ne nous soucions pas de ça à ce moment-là, on se contentait de nous souvenir de notre temps passé à Poudlard, de nos farces réussies ou non, de notre comportement, bref de notre jeunesse en ces murs. Tout était pour le mieux, nous pensions avant tout à nous et non pas à la menace qui pesait sur notre tête, ni à une possible présence d'espion. On profitait de nos derniers instants de bonheur.

Finalement Peter décida d'aller faire un tour du côté des cuisines, alors que Sirius avait décidé qu'en tant que témoin, il se devait d'aller tout vérifier. Evidement James et moi n'étions pas dupes pour autant, c'était sa dernière occasion d'aller embêter la mariée, c'était Sirius après tout ! Ils nous laissèrent seul dans la chambre : James devait terminer de s'habiller et moi, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire en particulier, était resté pour lui donner des conseils, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne chose à faire. J'avais la tête ailleurs à cause de la pleine lune passée et mes yeux se posèrent naturellement sur James sans le voir vraiment. Lui, surpris par mon silence, se retourna et s'assit juste devant moi me faisant relever la tête vers lui. James me fit un sourire dont il avait le secret, qui ravagea mon pauvre cœur à ma plus grande honte. Comment ? Je ne l'avais indiqué ? Oui je me l'avouais depuis quelques années maintenant, j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Celui qui m'avait accepté malgré ma différence, celui qui avait sauvé Severus, son ennemi de toujours, afin que je ne le tue pas, le blagueur invétéré mais responsable de ces bêtises, j'étais tombé amoureux de cet homme-là.

Ne croyez pas que ce fut facile, je ne supportais pas ça. Déjà que j'étais un loup-garou il avait fallu que je sois en plus gay et amoureux d'un hétéro qui allait se marier. Malgré tout ce dont les Maraudeurs me disaient, j'avais commencé à penser que j'étais devenu bel et bien un monstre. Pourtant le pire restait à venir, je lui avais fait croire que j'étais tombé amoureux de Sirius, sur les conseils du concerné. Et oui, Sirius était au courant et comme un idiot j'ai suivi un de ces ô combien plan foireux. Je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas dû lui mentir mais aurais-je dû tout lui avouer au risque de le perdre définitivement. Les Maraudeurs auraient été divisé : Sirius aurait, je l'espère, été à mes côtés, et James ainsi que Peter m'aurait sûrement regardé avec dégoût. Ça, je n'aurais jamais pu le supporter. Donc tout ça nous amenait à ce fameux jour, James assis devant moi, me dévisageant, me souriant. Et Merlin quel sourire !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire « Tu comptes lui avouer à Sirius ou tu attends la St glinglin pour agir ? » Il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il se trompait, ça en était presque mignon…Je repris mes esprits et me demandais furtivement ce qu'était cette St glinglin puis je me dis que ce devait être une expression moldue que Lily utilisait. J'hochais la tête négativement en faisant en sorte qu'il ne remarque pas mes joues rouges comme une tomate. Il soupira d'un coup puis retourna se préparer, après tout il avait un mariage à préparer. Il allait se marier. James allait se marier avec Lily, une femme….Se marier. A cette idée, de sombres pensées s'emparèrent de mon esprit. James allait se marier et commencer une nouvelle vie alors que moi j'allais me retrouver seul. Comme d'habitude. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je fis tout mon possible pour les refouler.

Un grognement me fit sortir de ma petite déprime et je le vis se battre avec sa cravate. Je souris, en essuyant discrètement le bout de mes yeux, en pensant qu'il était vraiment mignon comme ça et me décidais finalement à l'aider avant qu'il ne me fasse une crise de nerf. Ce serait problématique juste avant son mariage quand même. Je me levai et me mis face à lui. Il était vraiment très beau dans son costume et ses cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux de couleur noisette pétillaient de bonheur mais aussi de reconnaissance à mon égard. Je me surpris à vouloir lui voler toute cette joie, me l'approprier et disparaître avec. Son visage m'envoutait tellement que je me sentis approcher petit à petit comblant le peu d'espace qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre. Je posais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et là ce fut le meilleur moment de toute ma vie. Un feu d'artifice éclata au sein de ma poitrine. Etrangement James ne mit pas fin au baiser tout de suite, peut-être la surprise ou juste une envie passagère, il répondit même au baiser me surprenant au passage. Mon cœur manqua de rater un battement. Mais il reprit bien vite ces esprits et je me pris la plus grosse claque de toute ma vie, tellement puissante qu'elle me fit tomber. Rien n'était plus douloureux que cette claque. La sensation de bonheur avait pris fin net. Il resta bouche bée, me regardant avec ses yeux emplis de colère et de, serais-je devenu fou, plaisir.

« Es-tu devenu fou Remus ?!, me cria-t-il faisant écho à mes pensées, je croyais que tu aimais Sirius !

Un faible silence prit place avant que je n'avoue : «- C'était toi…pendant tout ce temps…je…t'ai menti…

- Tu m'as….menti ? Tu m'as menti ? Mais Remus comment as-tu pu ? Je te faisais confiance et toi tu me mens ? Et si….Et si tu me mentais pendant tout ce temps-là hein ? Comment pourrais-je encore t'accorder ma confiance moi ?!

Blessé, je ne lui répondis pas ce qui lui fit continuer.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me révèles ça juste avant mon mariage hein ? POURQUOI ?! Et Lily ! Comment oses-tu faire ça à Lily ? Tu as pensé à Lily ? Celle qui t'a aussi accepté tel que tu es ! Hein tu as pensé à elle ? Réponds-moi bon sang ! Tu veux tout gâcher c'est ça ? Bordel Remus pitié….réponds-moi enfin

Sa voix craqua à la fin de sa tirade et il tomba au sol, sur son postérieur. De mon côté, je ne faisais aucun bruit. Tout était perdu de toute façon. J'entendais des cris extérieurs signe que des gens, alertés par le raffut de James, allaient arriver. Je ne voulais plus entendre des cris à mon encontre, encore moins ceux de proches. Plus jamais ! Je pris l'initiative de m'en aller mais avant de lâcher un faible « désolé » à l'attention de James qui ne devait sûrement ne pas m'avoir entendu. Je décidais de transplaner avant que quelqu'un aperçoive mes larmes. La pleine lune étant passée il y a quelques jours, mes émotions étaient exacerbées. Mon transplannage me fit atterrir sur une plage non loin d'une des propriétés de James. Je pouvais apercevoir son manoir secondaire ainsi que ses petits potagers. Sa mère cultivait des potirons et les adoraient. A présent ce n'était plus que des terres. James n'était jamais venu ici avec Lily donc ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne faire un tour par ici s'il me cherchait….Comme s'il me chercherait…

Je m'assis sur le sable blanc et extériorisais ma tristesse et mon regret. Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille à mon meilleur ami ? Et Lily, ma meilleure amie ? Comment avais-je pu ? Tous les autres avaient raison, j'étais vraiment un monstre… Je me promettais que Lily ne le saurait jamais, de ma bouche en tout cas. Jamais ! Soudainement la mer me parut attirante, je me levais doucement et silencieusement je m'avançais petit à petit en ne regardant rien d'autre que la mère sombre et pourtant tellement belle. Je m'enfonçais doucement. L'eau commença peu à peu à monter, à mes chevilles, à mes genoux, à mes cuisses, à mes hanches, et enfin….à ma poitrine. Je me laissais sombrer…..

D'un coup je sentis qu'on me donnait de violentes gifles. Je pris une très grande inspiration, et recrachai l'eau que j'avais dans mes poumons. Mon sauveur me tapota le dos et me prit soudainement dans ses bras. Je relevais la tête et découvris que ce n'était autre que….

- Remus ! Putain tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Tu vas bien ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller faire un coucou au poisson hein ?

- Tout….va….bien….Sirius. Ne t'en….fais pas, toussais-je.

Il ne dit rien mais je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins de ma tentative de suicide. Sur le coup ça m'avait paru tellement évident, mais en voyant à présent son visage inquiet je compris que ce que j'avais tenté de faire était idiot…et profondément égoïste de ma part.

Pendant tout le reste de la nuit, Sirius s'occupa de moi. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, m'avait écouté et m'avait consolé comme d'habitude, depuis la fois où il m'avait surpris en train de pleurer pour James. Il me ramena finalement au petit matin chez moi, me berça et me borda dans mon lit. Il m'embrassa doucement le front. Epuisé, je commençais doucement à m'endormir en ne souhaitant qu'une chose : ne jamais me réveiller.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Lily et James en vie. Ils me soupçonnaient, plus particulièrement James, d'être l'espion, la taupe dans leur rang. Lorsque je l'appris, de la bouche de Sirius qui faisait tout son possible pour venir me voir et me consoler, je ne fus que plus qu'abattu. Je restais enfermé chez moi à ressasser encore et encore les souvenirs replié sur moi-même. Ce fut un véritable enfer…jusqu'à ce que Peter les trahisse, Voldemort ne les tue. Pourtant je n'étais pas apaisé, j'avais toujours ces regrets au fond de moi. Pourquoi avais-je fait cela ?...

Une chouette arriva devant moi me sortant de mes pensées et de mon dernier souvenir de James. C'était un message de Sirius. « Va dormir ! » me disait-il. Je souris, ce cabot me connaissait vraiment par cœur. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas tombé amoureux de lui ? Tout aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde, Merlin….

En apercevant ma montre, je pris la décision d'aller me coucher. Après tout vivre dans le passé n'était pas une bonne chose. Il fallait que j'aille de l'avant quoi qu'il m'en coute…Mais avant tout, je devais m'excuser auprès d'eux. Je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais jamais fait, ce qui accentua mon sentiment de culpabilité. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et dit en observant les étoiles :

« Lily, je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû embrasser ton homme et crois-moi je le regrette un peu plus chaque jour. J'espère qu'un jour, lorsque je te rejoindrais, tu pourras me pardonner.

James, tu dois être là-haut à nous surveiller et à te moquer n'est-ce-pas ? Je tenais juste à te dire que je t'ai aimé du plus profond de mon cœur et que je t'aimerai toujours mais qu'il fallait pour mon bien tourner la page; et pour celui de Sirius aussi le pauvre il en a vu de toutes les couleurs avec moi. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser d'avoir peut-être gâcher ton mariage. J'espère que toi aussi tu sauras un jour me pardonner là-haut. »

Après avoir prononcé ce doux message de regret et d'excuse, je décidais de fermer le balcon, et d'aller me coucher pour de bon, ou sinon Sirius n'allait vraiment pas me rater demain, et un cabot en colère ça pouvait faire très mal !

* * *

Voilà voilà voilà ! C'est fini !

Alors aimé ? Pas aimé ? Review ?


End file.
